La historia de Coco Bandicoot
by Anachan15
Summary: La historia de como Coco conoció a su hermano
1. Prologo

Prologo

Era una bella mañana en la isla Wumpa, Coco creaba una maquina dentro del garaje cuyo experimento podría ayudar al planeta, Crash estaba haciendo cosas locas como siempre y Crunch ejercitándose. Aku Aku no se encontraba en este momento, para vigilar como se encontraba la isla.

Crunch era nuevo en la familia así que para él es algo nuevo, pero últimamente a Crunch le estaba dando ciertas dudas de la relación entre Crash y Coco; cada vez que el los miraba dudaba de que en realidad ambos sean hermanos, Crunch tenía miedo de preguntar ya que no quería ofender o incomodar; pero decidió tomar valor y preguntárselo a Coco en ese preciso momento y ya para librarse de sus dudas.

\- ¡Hola Coco! ¿Cómo te va con la maquina? – pregunto Crunch.

\- ¡Buen día Crunch! Estoy bien, ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto Coco.

\- Bueno tengo una pequeña duda y es un poco entrometida. – contesto Crunch.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "entrometida"? – pregunto Coco.

\- Iré al grano, ¿En verdad tú y Crash son hermanos? Lo que pasa es que bueno… Crash es un poco… Especial, mientras que tú tienes un gran intelecto y puedes hablar y pues… eso, pero si no quieres contestar por mi esta bien – dijo Crunch mientras que Crash intentaba controlar a un jabalí que se encontraba cerca de la casa pero no lo logro y se chocó con una gran roca.

\- ¡Ah…! Con que a eso te referías, no te preocupes Crunch yo te lo voy a contar todo. – dijo Coco mientras ajustaba un pequeño tornillo de la máquina.

Coco se limpió del sudor de su frente con su brazo y ella fue al comedor donde tomo dos sillas y las trajo al garaje. Crunch tomo una y se sentó a su gusto y puso mucha la atención a lo que Coco contaría.

\- ¡Bien! Iniciemos, fue hace mucho tiempo atrás – dijo Coco.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Inicios

Bueno como sabrás Crunch todos nosotros fuimos mutados por el Doctor Neo Cortex para sus malvados planes, cuando fue el incidente de Crash ósea el experimento fallido de Bandicoot 1.0, Cortex continuo mutando a los animales para detener a Crash, la última mutación fui yo Bandicoot 2.0, pero las expectativas de Cortex se fueron para abajo debido que no resulto con lo que requería; fue debido a que yo era una cría y al mutarme tuve una apariencia de una niña de 7 años. Es decir algo pequeño e inservible.

Después de mi mutación me tomaron pruebas de inteligencia para saber si yo era una mutación idéntica a Crash pero resulte ser un adecuado mutante de alta inteligencia, pero eso no significo que me tratarían bien.

Me pusieron un uniforme idéntico a aquellos esbirros de Cortex, tenía que trabajar en las maquinarias de destrucción de Cortex debido a mi tamaño, me discriminaban bastante y me hacían cosas horribles.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – pregunto Crunch.

\- Tropezones – contesto Coco.

\- Eso debió ser duro – dijo Crunch

\- Lo era – replico Coco.

Bueno continuando con lo que estaba, cada vez que me equivocada en algo era a la jaula, si los miraba mal o no los trataban como se merecían a la jaula e incluso lo hacían porque les parecía divertido.

Cortex no me quitaba un ojo encima a cada segundo, claro que con una excepciones.

\- La mar estaba serena, serena estaba la mar; la mar estaba serena, serena estaba la mar (Sonido de cadena del baño)

\- Bandicoot 2.0, ya estas lista

\- Un momento (sonido del lavamanos y saliendo del baño) ¡Listo!

\- Muy bien cariño ahora si ¡VUELVE AL TRABAJO!

Pero bueno, un día mientras trabajaba, me distraje un rato a la ventana para mirar lo que hay del otro lado, al hacerlo mire muchas mariposas revoloteando en unas flores, al verlas me sentía triste porque sabía que yo no podía salir de ese maldito lugar. Cortex me había gritado:

\- ¡BANDICOOT 2.0, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ MIRANDO Y SIGUE TRABAJANDO!

Yo sentía que no tenía esperanzas de salir de este lugar, todos los días era lo misma rutina d siempre hasta que un día Cortex se había enterado que Crash se acercaba a la base de Cortex, yo no le puse mucha atención porque en ese mismo instante una mariposa entro y se posó en cabeza, estaba tan feliz y decidí jugar con ella sin darme cuenta que entre donde se encontraba Cortex y Brio. Cortex me había notado que entre y la mato con un insecticida y me grito:

\- ¡BANDICOOT 2.0 NO ES MOMENTO PARA JUGAR, TOMA Y EMPIENZA A LIMPIAR TODOS LOS ALREDEDORES RAPIDO! –

La verdad ya no tenía esperanzas, sentía que estaría así para siempre. Mientras limpiaba la habitación de archivos encontré un diario de exploración de Cortex, en el diario explicaba cada detalle del viaje y de los animales donde Cortex los encontró.

Sin que nadie se enterara cerré la puerta y empecé a leerla, vi cada detalle del diario hasta que por fin logre encontrarlo en donde hablaba sobre como encontró a los Bandicoots. Recuerdo lo que decía.

"xx/xx/xxxx

Habíamos encontrado varias camadas de bandicoots ubicada de la parte sur de la isla Wumpa, intentamos tomar cada una de las crías, pero antes de eso se tomaron medidas de precaución para evitar mordiscos.

Estaban bastante metidas en la madriguera en la cual solo logramos tomar a una hembra y a dos bandicoots de la misma camada, uno era el más grande y el otro era pequeño, el grande era macho mientras que la cría pequeña era hembra, la menor se le aparto de los dos mayores al macho se le llamara Bandicoot 1.0, a la hembra se le llamara Bandicoot 1.5 y la pequeña por ahora se le llamara Bandicoot 2.0"

Al leerlo me sentí aliviada y alegre, pude descubrir que Crash era mi hermano biológico y que por fin tenía esperanzas de salir de aquí. Justo en esos instantes alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, puse el diario en su lugar y continúe limpiando, el dr. Nitrus Brio entro y al verme limpiando solo me hizo un gesto de falta de importancia.

Pero hubo una explosión en ese mismo instante que me hizo caer y la verdad estaba asustada, hasta que se escuchó la alarma.

"¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡INTRUSO NO AUTORIZADO REPITO INTRUSO NO AUTORIZADO!"

Al salir de la habitación, muchos huían y otros se dirigían a tomar armas para enfrentarse a Crash. Tuve que buscar un lugar donde esconderme o por lo menos escapar, se notaba el incendio en las instalaciones e incluso debido a las explosiones el suelo se caía y muchos de los esbirros se destrozaban al caer. La verdad tenía miedo de morir, me desesperaba de que sea mis últimos momentos.

Pero mire por la ventana y al mirar el paisaje me decidí hacer algo bastante arriesgado, me lance por la ventana y lo único que recuerdo fue ver la nave de Cortex caer y después caí sobre el mar dejándome inconsciente…

\- ¿Y luego que paso? – pregunto Crunch

\- Bueno… Tendremos que esperar porque tenemos que ayudar a Crash con su situación. – contesto Coco y le hizo ver a Crunch lo que Crash es perseguido una manada de jabalíes por lo que les hizo enojar bastante.

\- Iré yo – dijo Crunch, mientras fue tras Crash.


	3. Capitulo 2

En la isla

\- Bien Coco, los jabalíes se encuentra fuera del alcance de Crash y por las dudas lo ate junto a un poste para que no hiciera más cosas locas. – dijo Crunch.

\- Gracias Crunch, bien ahora te contare la manera en como por fin encontré a Crash – dijo Coco.

Después de que salte por la ventana, me había despertado en la orilla de la playa tenía un poco de dolor en el brazo, al levantarme lo único que hice fue quitarme el uniforme y deshacerme de él, quedándome solo con la blusa y en calzones. Lo primero que hice fue buscar algo con que cubrirme y decidí utilizar una hoja grande palmera y me lo puse encima como vestido, ahora mi único objetivo era buscar a Crash.

Pero antes de ir a buscar tome ciertas precauciones, entre ellas llevar algo con que defenderme lo único que tenía era un palo de madera y entonces tome las riendas de un viaje. Pasaron días y noches para buscarlo, tenía que descansar debajo de los arboles sin algo con que acobijarme, en lluvias me resbalaba por el lodo y de vez en cuando me enfermaba pero aun así continúe buscándolo.

Pero justo un día me sentí cansada, ya no sentía mis pies un paso más y me sangraría más, yo había creído que hasta aquí seria mi aventura, hasta que vi una mariposa, era hermosa y ella al irse la seguí aun con mi situación de los pies.

La había seguido hasta un campo de flores que se encuentra en la isla, existía varios tipos y colores de flores; era el paraíso que quería ver, había muchas mariposas y empecé a jugar con ellas aun con mi situación de mis pies hasta que anocheció, me acosté y mire el cielo y logre contemplar las estrellas y lo que dije fue:

\- Si no logro encontrarlo, podre estar con ustedes estrellas –

La razón era porque ya estaba cansada y ya no podía continuar más, la verdad es que yo ya quería morir y descansar en paz.

\- Eh… Crunch ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Coco

\- (Lloriqueos) Si… Tranquila, (Soplido de pañuelo) Continua. – contesto Crunch.

Bien en donde estaba, al día siguiente mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba tan bien como antes y lo único que pude hacer era seguir con mi búsqueda, al levantarme los dolores del pie fueron más dolorosos que antes, una mariposa se posó en una flor azul y yo ya casi perdía mi conocimiento, quería que se me posara en la nariz, me la acerque y en vez de que se posara me topé con algo húmedo en mi nariz y al alejarme; por fin mi lo encontré, encontré a mi hermano pero yo ya casi perdía el conocimiento, levante mi brazo y toque su nariz para comprobarlo y era real. Junto a él estaba Aku Aku.

Empecé a llorar porque finalmente pude conocerlo.

\- Pequeña deja de llorar, por favor –

Aku Aku estaba intentando calmarme, mientras que Crash sin hacer que hacer, hacía caras y gestos para hacerme reír. Pero Aku Aku noto algo extraño en mí y se sorprendió del pánico.

\- ¡Pequeña tus pies! –

Mire mis pies y note que estaban sangrando y era por el gran viaje que hice para encontrarlo, Crash se asustó y me tomo en brazos y me llevo a casa. Recuerdo que en el camino Aku Aku y yo hablábamos.

\- Pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Mi nombre es Bandicoot 2.0 –

Recuerdo la expresión de ambos, tenían cara de sorprendidos.

\- Por lo que veo, eres una mutación de Cortex –

\- Si… Pero logre escapar y anduve caminando en busca de mi hermano –

\- En serio ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? –

\- Esta justo llevándome a casa –

En ese momento ambos se llevaron la más grata sorpresa de sus vidas, dando a entender que Crash es mi hermano.

\- Si, así es tu eres mi hermano Crash, experimento fallido–

Crash no sabía que poner, e incluso les explique del diario de Cortex en donde explicaba sobre como obtuvo a los bandicoots. Crash y Aku se sorprendieron bastante, Crash lo que hizo me ponerme en sus hombros para seguir andando.

\- Ahora hay ponerte un nuevo nombre para ti pequeña –

Todos pensábamos en mi nombre hasta que un coco le hizo tropezar a Crash por suerte caí sobre él y entonces Aku encontró un nombre para mí.

\- Pequeña de ahora en adelante, tu nombre será Coco, lo escuchaste Crash–

Crash solo hizo la seña con su mano levantando su pulgar y otro coco cayo y encima de su cara.

\- Y fin – dijo Coco

\- ¡WOW! Nunca imagine ese tipo de pasado tuyo – dijo Crunch.

\- Lo sé, pero eso está en el pasado – refuto Coco.

\- ¡Mira! Se hizo de noche, buen es hora de hacer la cena – dijo Crunch.

\- Desatare a Crash para que ayude a preparar la mesa – dijo Coco mientras fue donde Crash a liberarlo - ¡Vamos hermano, es hora de que me ayudes a preparar la mesa!

Una vez liberado Crash, ambos entraron a casa a continuar con sus vidas.


End file.
